


Cherishing the Moments

by XxmysticxX



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmysticxX/pseuds/XxmysticxX
Summary: Imagine: can u pretty pretty please write an obi wan smut where he can sense your arousal and sensitivity to his touch, and holds you down using the force, also using it to make it seem like his hands all over your body all at once
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), obi-wan/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Cherishing the Moments

You rushed around the kitchen finishing getting everything set up for dinner, nervously. 

No matter how many times you had dinner with Obi-Wan you were always so nervous. Just the way he looked at you made your heart beat fast. It was always an intense look, and each time you two met up, it seemed more intense than the last. 

It had been a few weeks since you last saw your favorite Jedi. He had been on a mission with Anakin. He would try to contact you when he had time, but it was getting to be hard. You had been caught up with politics, and working with Padme. This left no room for you to speak to him, but you made sure that there would be no interruptions tonight. 

*knock, knock*

You shook your head to clear your mind, as you rushed to the door. A smile grew on your face as you opened it, revealing the face of Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

“It’s about time!” You said, as you dragged him inside. 

Obi-Wan let out a chuckle as he allowed you to drag him inside your apartment. Once inside the apartment, and the door was shut, you felt arms wrap around your waist. 

“Oh, how I’ve missed you, my dear,” he breathed out, his arms tightening slightly. 

You leaned your head back, resting it against his chest. A soft moan left your mouth as lips pressed against the side of your neck. 

“Obi-Wan what about dinner?” You moaned, your eyes drifting shut. 

“Dinner can wait, darling,” Obi-Wan groaned, his lips trailing along from your throat to your shoulder. 

You arched your back, as desire ran through your body. 

The arms around you loosened from around you, and a hand slowly trailed down your body. The other hand went to your back to loosen up the ties of your dress. 

“You look gorgeous in this, but I think you’ll look even more ravishing with it on the ground, Y/N,” Obi-Wan teased, as the dress slipped off from your body. 

You felt hands running along your body. The warmth of the hands, along with the coolness of the room caused goosebumps to form along your skin. Warmth began to form between your legs, causing you to push them together to relieve some pressure and give you the friction you desired. 

“I need you,” you breathed out. Desire ran throughout your body. You didn’t realize it, but you were projecting to a certain Jedi. 

Obi-Wan moaned as he was instantly hit by your arousal, and desire. His legs shook from all of it. He could feel himself hardened even more, he began to rub himself against your behind to relieve pressure. 

You couldn’t control yourself as you brought one of your hands to the place you desired to be touched. You let out a moan as you reached it, but to your shock your hands flew behind Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“No touching,” Obi-Wan growled against your throat, causing you to pant from pleasure. 

His hands began to trail upwards to your breast, and you moaned as his hands gently caressed them. This caused you to arch even more. With one of his hands he rolled your nipples between his fingers, then he switched to the other breast. 

The warmth between your legs increased, which you didn’t even think was possible. You rubbed your legs together once again. 

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered in your ear, while grazing his teeth along the edge of it. 

“You know what I want,” you groaned, as you pushed yourself back to rub along his hardened cock. 

You tried to pull your arms away so you could take control, but the force wouldn’t let you. 

Obi-Wan let out a soft laugh, “I need to hear you say it, darling.” 

“Touch me,” you groaned.

Obi-Wan let out a groan as you ground against him, and the arousal you felt hit him once again. 

“Hmm I have an idea,” he thought to himself. 

You felt another touch slowly descend your body, causing your eyes to fly open. You saw both of Obi-Wan’s hands on your breast, but yet you could still feel a touch caressing your body, slowly traveling lower and lower. 

“I feel like the Council would frown upon you using the force like this,” you said with pleasure. 

“I’m sure they would frown on more than just this,” Obi-Wan teased, you could hear the smile on his face. 

“Oh I’m sure they-,” you began, until the touch reached where you desired to be touched. 

The touch started out soft, just grazing your undergarment. 

You let out a moan, “Please Obi-Wan.” 

Finally the touch began to be more firm, rubbing you where you needed it. Your hips began to move to get even more pressure. You could feel your stomach coil as the touch began to move in tight circles around your clit. 

Your arms tightened around his neck pulling him even closer to your body. His lips began to suckle on the side of your throat finding one of your sensitive spots. 

A moan fell from your mouth as the coil tightened even more. You were so close. You could feel it building up, the touch was still rubbing against you. You were moving along with it. Obi-Wan’s name fell from your lips in a chant, as your body began to shake. His hands tightened around your breast. 

“I’m so close,” you moaned out. 

Then the touch left your body. 

“No don’t stop!” You groaned out, in frustration. Your legs began to rub even more trying to relieve the pressure, but it did nothing. 

Obi-Wan slid down your body pulling your undergarment down. 

He kissed your body as he slid up your body again, then jerked you around to face him. 

Instantly your lips crashed together, and tongues met each other fighting for dominance. 

Your hands went to his robes, you jerked the belt off of him and slid the robe off his body. Then you quickly went to work with his tunic, once you removed it, arms tightened you to his body. 

You both moaned at the contact between your skin. Hands went to your legs lifting you up to wrap around his hips. You could feel his cock pushing against your warmth through his pants. You grinded your hips along his length. 

Instantly your back met a wall as you both ground against each other. 

“Bedroom,” you moaned against his lips. 

“Right,” he agreed as he walked you both to your bedroom. 

You trailed your lips against his throat, as he carried you through the apartment. 

Once inside your bedroom, Obi-Wan sat down on your bed causing you to sit on his lap. You pushed him backwards, then began to loosen his pants. 

You glanced up and felt your desire grow even more at the intense look from Obi-Wan, his blue eyes were so dark. 

Just as you had managed to get his pants off, he flipped you over so that he was on top. His lips met yours in a deep kiss, but broke away to trail down to your breasts. 

“Stop teasing,” you pleaded, your hands traveling to tangle into his ginger hair. 

Obi-Wan looked up to you, a smile gracing his face, “As you wish.” 

Obi-Wan propped himself on his elbow, as he positioned himself, and with a quick thrust of his hips he entered you. 

You both gasped out in pleasure. 

You tugged on his hair forcing his lips to meet yours in a heated kiss. Your hips raised up to meet his thrusts. 

Obi-Wan broke the kiss, dropping his head to the side of your neck. Slightly panting he quickened his thrusts giving you both the relief you needed. 

You could feel the coil once again, and you chased after it. Your hand reached for your clit, and you pressed your fingers against it. Just as you were about to circle around it, your hands flew up over your head. Hands tightened around your wrists. 

You gasped as you looked into your lovers dark gaze, as he raised his head up to meet your eyes. 

A smirk fell on Obi-Wan's lips, as he brought your legs over his shoulders. He released powerful thrusts that knocked your breath out of your mouth. A familiar touch reached down to your clit, pressing hard with tight circles. 

“Yes!” You shouted, “Don’t stop!” 

“I wouldn’t even dream of it,” he grunted, as he thrusted even faster. 

You thrashed around as the coil tightened in your stomach, your hands clenching and unclenching above your head. 

The force touch on your clit kept pressing along as the thrusts from his hips kept going. You could feel yourself climbing higher, and higher up. You felt as if you were going to explode. 

“Cum for me,” Obi-Wan whispered in your ear, “I can feel that your so close, let go, my love.” 

Your eyes rolled, as you felt yourself fall. 

Pleasure racked your entire body. The touch on your clit kept going as your orgasm ran through you. 

Your walls tightened over Obi-Wan’s cock, causing him to go over the edge as well. He grunted as he pushed himself deeper into you. 

Obi-Wan’s face fell onto your chest as you both tried to catch your breath.

“I love you so much,” you said softly, as you moved your hand down to run through his hair. 

He sighed into the touch, “I love you too, darling.” 

You both stayed in that position for quite some time until your stomach rumbled. 

Obi-Wan chuckled, “Have you worked up an appetite?” 

“Yes!” You giggled, your cheeks slightly turning pink. 

“Let’s go see if we can heat up the dinner,” he winked, as he got up. 

He used the force to grab your robe from the bathroom, and as you grabbed his pants for him. 

Once dressed you reached for his hand and pressed it against your lips. 

“Please tell me you don’t have any missions for a while.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes brightened, “I’m afraid you’re going to be stuck with me for the next few weeks, as I have no missions for now,” he teased. 

You smirked, “I suppose I’ll just have to make do.” 

“Don’t get too comfortable tonight, I’m nowhere close to being done with you,” Obi-Wan said with determination, as you began to walk to the kitchen. 

You turned slightly, “I was hoping you would say that,” you smirked.   
—————————————————————————————  
I hope you all enjoy this, and if you have any requests just pm me, or you can follow me on tumblr and submit requests that way. 

My tumblr is called Imagineeeessssssss


End file.
